staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:14 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Czekając na deszcz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Górski, Andrzej Bojańczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice kotów cz 1 (Timbavati: An Epic Cat Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5939 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5939); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 A gdyby tak się stało - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /61/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice kotów cz 2 (Timbavati: An Epic Cat Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Soczi 2014 - Polska w Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5940 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5940); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Drużyna A III - odc. 12, Krzyk mody (The A - Team III, ep. 12, Hot Styles); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2823; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2550 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /114/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /62/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Szkocja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Szkocja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Chicago Fire - odc. 8/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 8, Leaving the Station) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Drużyna A III - odc. 12, Krzyk mody (The A - Team III, ep. 12, Hot Styles); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Świat się kręci - /114/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Klan - odc. 2550; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dito Montiel; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Terrence Howard, Luis Guzman, Zulay Henao; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Madagaskar - Masoala 2010; film dokumentalny; reż.:Łukasz Sułowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 457; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1077 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 237 Wesele w Leśnej Górze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Skania" (114); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 29; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1045 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Drammen - sprint techniką klasyczną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Drammen - sprint techniką klasyczną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Śmiech na sali; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1077 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1078 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 549 - Przypadki rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - odc. 7/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Niania w Nowym Jorku (Nanny Diaries, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Shari Springer Berman; wyk.:Scarlett Johansson, Laura Linney, Paul Giamatti, Chris Evans; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 2/13 (Mental, ep. A Beautiful Delusion); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Śmierć człowieka pracy (Workingman's Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Glawogger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 134 8:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 544 9:25 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 545 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 248 12:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 3 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1851 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1283 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 610 Sezon: 12 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 500 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1852 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 91 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 432 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:05 Diamentowa afera 0:05 Włamanie na śniadanie 2:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 75 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1574 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2566 TVN 5:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3850 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 771 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 37 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1367 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 287 12:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2275 13:10 Kryminalni Odcinek: 3 14:15 Szpital Odcinek: 166 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1124 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2276 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 288 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 167 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3851 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 38 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1878 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1125 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 22:30 Szybcy i wściekli 0:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 1:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3851 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1210 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2276 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 5.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Panorama 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 5.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Sprawiedliwi - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 5.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Najpiękniejsze na świecie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Nie udawaj Greka - odc.1 - Dwie kozy i samochód; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Ursynów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Romans z Ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803 - 1834; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:02 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Kamień, nożyce, papier; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Mistrzowski Sopot 2014; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kość niezgody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Sopocianie. Czas nadziei; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Kamień, nożyce, papier; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 5.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 5.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Lot specjalny (Vol Special/Special Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Pogoda - 5.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Pogoda - 5.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Lot specjalny (Vol Special/Special Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:10 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Ex Libris - odc. 160; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 3* Klimek; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1029 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 8/12* "Terapia rodzinna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 42 Łódzkie - trochę piekła, trochę nieba; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 65 Emilian Kamiński; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Stanisław Ciosek. Okrągły stół i moja wiara; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 892* - Kobiety są dziwne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Maroko - Kamperomaniacy (424); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Muzyka Filmowa Krzesimira Dębskiego (Fragmenty Koncertu Galowego "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1029 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 6/20 - Muzyczne popołudnie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siostry - odc. 10/13 - Szaleństwo dziadka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - USA - Leszek (425); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 O pieśni, co wiedzie do wolności; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 3* Klimek; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bąblandia - Ptaszek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 6/20 - Muzyczne popołudnie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry - odc. 10/13 - Szaleństwo dziadka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - USA - Leszek (425); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1029; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24) mont. 2013; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych